JEALOUS
by SaiIno Yamanaka Family
Summary: Sai kesal. Semuanya berawal dari omongan Si Gendut Chouji dan Si Jelek berambut pink. Mari kita simak apa-apa yang telah mereka bicarakan di cerita ini hingga Sai menjadi jengkel. [Dedicated for FLORE 2016 XtraWeek] [F for FREE] / Jealous by Vina Nia


**JEALOUS  
**

 **by Vina Nia  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diharapkan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
**

 **Warning: Semi-canon.  
**

 **Didedikasikan untuk**

 **Flower and Root (SaiIno) Event  
FLORE 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sai kesal.

Semuanya berawal dari omongan Si Gendut Chouji dan Si Jelek berambut _pink_.

Mari kita simak apa-apa yang telah mereka bicarakan hingga Sai menjadi jengkel.

 **xXx**

Sai sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Saat hampir sampai di belokan jalan, ia mendengar suara sahabat kekasihnya.

"Aku kaget, terus terang saja," kata Chouji. Sai berhenti sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. _Apa aku terus jalan saja, lalu menyapanya?_

"Hahahaa, aku sih tidak terlalu kaget. Harusnya kau bisa menebak Chouji, cepat atau lambat, toh Ino bakalan berkencan juga dengan Sai," sahut Sakura.

 _Oh,_ Sai tidak lanjut berjalan. Ia mematung, mendengarkan Chouji dan Sakura. _Mereka berdua sahabat dekat kekasihnya, kan? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?_

"Yah… terus terang saja Sakura... Kau tahu kan, Ino itu cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Banyak lelaki yang tergila-gila padanya," suara Chouji.

Sai tersenyum bangga. Mengingat wajah cantik bak malaikat milik Ino Yamanaka. Kekasihnya.

"Yaa... Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sakura…? Dulu saat aku, Shikamaru, dan Ino masih genin, Shikamaru pernah mengaku ia menyukai Ino…"

 _Apa?!_ Sai membelalak.

"Apa?!" sepertinya Sakura juga terkejut dengan ucapan Chouji barusan.

"Yah, ini hanya antara kau dan aku... Kau kan sahabat Ino juga," cicit Chouji, tanpa mengetahui ada Sai di dekat mereka.

"Lalu, lalu?" desak Sakura tak sabar.

"Hmm… yah… Paman Inoichi dan paman Shikaku pernah membahas bagaimana kalau mereka dijodohkan…"

Sai menegang. Ino-nya… dijodohkan?

"Hahahaa!" Tak disangka, Sakura malah tertawa geli. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau Si Pemalas dan Si Cerewet itu menikah," sahutnya ringan.

Chouji angkat bahu. "Yah, memang tak jadi sih... Shikamaru menolak ide itu setelah bertemu Temari."

"Kau juga tak bisa bayangkan kan, bagaimana jadinya Ino dengan Shikamaru?" Sakura tersenyum tipis. Chouji mengangguk.

"Lagipula aku berpikir, Ino masih sangat mencintai Sasuke," Chouji menyebut nama pria mantan _missing nin_ itu dengan lirih. Ia, seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tentu saja tahu persaingan Ino dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, si keturunan terakhir klan legendaris, Uchiha.

Sai masih mematung. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Tanpa terasa tangannya terkepal. Ia memutuskan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai akhir.

Sakura terdiam. Yah, ia tahu itu. Ia tahu perasaan suka Ino pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, memang Ino tidak bilang apa-apa saat ia memutuskan kencan dengan Sai, teman setim-mu itu... Tapi…," kalimat Chouji menggantung, nadanya pun ragu-ragu. Sakura penasaran, "Apa?" tukasnya.

"Entahlah Sakura...," Chouji menghela nafas. "Ino… tidak berkencan dengan Sai karena… wajahnya yang mirip dengan… Sasuke, bukan?" cicit Chouji lagi.

Deg!

Sesuatu menghantam dada Sai. Sesuatu tak kasat mata tapi mampu membuatnya sesak napas menahan sakit.

Sakura ikut menghela napas. Ia yakin Ino tidak seperti itu. Tapi ia juga ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama Ino dan Sai. Sahabat pirangnya itu mengatakan betapa mirip Sai dengan Sasuke. Jadi… entahlah.

"Sudahlah Chouji… Ino bukan orang seperti itu, kau tahu dia kan?" Sakura mengernyit pada lelaki gendut di depannya. Chouji angkat bahu. "Justru karena aku tahu dia," tangannya mengambil kripik kentang lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. "Makanya aku bicara begitu," lanjutnya ringan.

Sai merasa makin sesak. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya satu kata yang bergema di kepalanya.

 _Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?_

"Dan Sakura…," Chouji menyambung lagi. "Saat perang berakhir, kau tahu...? Gaara…," Chouji tak melanjutkan omongannya. Mata Sakura melebar. Gaara? Ada apa dengan si pria dingin itu?

"Gaara kenapa, Chouji? Jangan membuatku penasaran," desak Sakura. Chouji kemudian tersenyum geli. "Kurasa Gara menyukai Ino. Ia datang menghibur Ino yang ditinggal pergi ayahnya dan berkata akan sering-sering mengunjungi Konoha untuk bertemu dengannya," sahut Chouji.

"HAH?!"

Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Gaara?! Si lelaki pasir itu? Kazekage termuda? Calon iparnya Shikamaru? Tak salah?!

"Kau serius, Chouji?" Sakura tak percaya. Tentu saja ia sulit percaya. Dari segi mananya Gaara bisa tertarik pada Ino, sahabatnya yang super duper berisik?

Chouji mengangguk, masih tersenyum geli. "Bahkan Temari mengatakan Gaara sudah tertarik pada Ino sejak chuunin".

Sakura menganga. Hebat juga Ino, pikirnya. Yah, wajar saja jika Gaara tertarik padanya. Sahabatnya itu cantik, supel, baik hati, walaupun kadang cerewetnya minta ampun...

"Lalu… Kiba juga…"

Sakura kembali terkejut. Kiba? Apa lagi ini?

"Kiba pernah bilang padaku dan Shikamaru, kalau ia menyukai Ino," Chouji terkikik lagi. "Hahahaa," Sakura tertawa ringan. "Kapan dia bilang itu?" tanyanya.

Chouji mengingat-ingat. "Sudah agak lama, saat awal kita chunin dulu." Sakura ber-oh ria. "Tapi saat mendengar Ino berkencan dengan Sai, ia seperti… yah... patah hati." Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia ingat itu. Saat Sai mengundang dan mentraktir semua rookie 9 atas ungkapan rasa senangnya berhasil mendapatkan Ino, hanya Kiba yang tak datang. Alasannya waktu itu ia sakit. Sakit hati ternyata.

Sai mendengar itu semua. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya berdiam diri di tempat.

"Hah... Tak kusangka Ino banyak juga fansnya," Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menatap langit sore.

"Dia kan cantik, kau tahu itu? Dan juga tak hanya cantik, ia hangat…," Chouji tersenyum membayangkan Ino, sahabat kecilnya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _kunoichi_ tercantik di Konoha.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

Sakura memandangi Chouji lekat-lekat. Kemudian bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman aneh.

"Jangan-jangan Chouji… kau juga….," Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hanya menyeringai aneh. Chouji mengernyit. Tangannya berhenti memasukkan kritik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chouji bingung. Sakura tetap diam. Matanya terlihat usil.

Tiga detik, akhirnya Chouji tahu maksud Sakura. Ia lanjut memakan kritik kentangnya.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku menyukai Ino, tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya," tegas Chouji. Sakura masih menyeringai. "Sungguh, Sakura. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak seperti Shikamaru dulu yang sempat menyukai Ino sebagai… yah kau tahulah, perasaan lelaki kepada wanita. Tapi aku tidak pernah seperti itu," Chouji berkata dengan nada datar. Tak ada kebohongan dalam suaranya.

Sakura pun menghela napas. "Yah, aku tahu itu. Kau terlihat biasa saja dengannya, tidak seperti Shikamaru yang dulu memang kurasa kalau dia… menyukai Ino…," Sakura angkat bahu setelah mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana pun aku beruntung bersahabat dengannya. Kau tahu Sakura, beberapa lelaki yang menyukai Ino, kadang memberinya makanan enak. Ino sering diet, jadi ia memberikan makanan itu padaku atau Shikamaru," Chouji terkikik lucu. "Oh yaa, aku juga kadang mendapat cokelat dari Ino, jadi ternyata itu dari fansnya ya...," gumam Sakura.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah agak lama di sini. Maaf Sakura, tapi aku sudah mulai lapar," Chouji pamit. Sakura mengangguk. "Yaa aku juga sudah mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, Chouji," Sakura mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Chouji. "Ya, hati-hati Sakura," balas Chouji sambil mulai berjalan. Mereka pun berpisah.

Sai segera bersembunyi menggunakan jurus ninjanya. Chouji lewat tanpa menyadari apa pun. Sepertinya ia sudah lapar sekali. Sai bernapas lega.

Setelah Chouji menghilang di belokan ujung, Sai pun menampakkan dirinya kembali. Untuk beberapa saat, ia termenung. Otaknya memikirkan semua hal yang tadi ia dengar.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, menyukai Ino? Kenapa Ino tak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya? Terlebih lagi… apakah benar, dirinya hanya dianggap replika… Sasuke?

Malam ini, ia harus bertemu dengan Ino. Banyak hal yang harus gadis itu jelaskan padanya.

 **xXx**

Tok tok tok…

Gadis barbie itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan. Malam ini ia ada janji dinner bersama tim 10. Tadi sore Shikamaru bilang akan menjemputnya. Tapi ini agak cepat, Ino belum selesai berdandan.

"Shikamaru, ini masih jam…"

Kata-kata Ino menggantung. Bukan teman setimnya yang datang, melainkan kekasihnya. Sai. Tumben ia datang malam begini, tanpa pemberitahuan pula.

"Emm ada apa, Sai-kun?" Ino tersenyum tipis, melangkah mundur mempersilahkan Sai untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sai masuk tanpa bicara apapun.

Ino menutup pintu, lalu membalikkan badan menghadapi Sai. Dalam hatinya ia bingung, ada apa dengan lelaki pucat ini?

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya padamu," suara Sai datar, sedatar wajahnya yang tampan. Ino mengangkat alis. _Kuharap itu pertanyaan pendek,_ pikir Ino sambil melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di belakang Sai. _10 menit lagi Shikamaru akan datang menjemputku dan aku belum mem-_ blow _rambut panjang ini._

"Ada apa, Sai? Tumben kau datang malam begini," tanya Ino. Sai mendekat, Ino jadi agak waspada. Tanpa sadar ia mundur. Sai sempat tertegun melihat tingkah Ino. Tapi ia tetap mendekati Ino dan mencengkram erat bahu gadis itu, kekasihnya.

Ino makin waspada. Di belakangnya pintu, di depannya ada Sai yg sedang memegang erat bahunya. Ia tahu pria ini kekasihnya, mereka baru saja berkencan seminggu yang lalu. Tapi… mereka belum pernah… berciuman.

Wajah Ino memerah. Otaknya mulai berpikiran kacau. Apa…

"Ino…," akhirnya Sai bersuara. Ino menahan napas menunggunya bersuara kembali. Tatapan mata Sai berubah sendu. Rasa takut menjalar hati pemuda itu, tapi ia harus menepisnya. Ia, seperti laki-laki lain, butuh kepastian.

"Apa kau… menjadikanku kekasih… karena aku mirip… Sasuke?"

Ino membulatkan matanya. _Apa? Apa tadi dia bilang?!_

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Ino menggeram, suasana hatinya langsung berbalik 180 derajat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Sai melirik ke bawah. "Aku… mendengar kabar… Katanya kau masih belum _move on_ dari si rambut pantat ayam itu. Makanya kau mengencaniku karena aku… yah… mirip dengan Si Jelek itu."

Ino mendengus. _Dia bilang Sasuke jelek?_

"Tentu saja tidak!" ketus Ino. Sai kembali menatapnya. "Kau berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sai. Kau lebih… yah… sedikit lebih hangat daripada Si Rambut Pantat Ayam itu," tukas Ino.

Sai mengangkat alis, menunggu kelanjutan Ino. "Aku menyukaimu, bukan Sasuke. Sekalipun Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku, aku akan menolaknya. Karena dia bukan kau. Jelas?!" suara Ino meninggi.

"Jadi kau… benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Sai masih ragu. Ino memutar mata. "Tentu saja, Idiot."

Hati Sai tersenyum. Tapi ia segera ingat ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba? Apa kau tahu mereka menyukaimu?" tanya Sai lagi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Shikamaru… Gaara… dan Kiba?" Ino masih agak bingung.

"Mereka menyukaimu, Nona cantik. Apa kau tahu itu?" Sai meremas pelan bahu Ino.

 _Shikamaru? Yah, dia pernah bilang kalau aku cinta pertamanya._

 _Gaara… hmm, Temari bilang ia menyukaiku, entahlah…_

 _Kiba memang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku tapi langsung kutolak. Aku tak berminat padanya._

Ino angkat bahu. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan Yamanaka. Sebagai kekasihku, harusnya kau tahu keahlianku," sahut Ino ringan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai. "Lalu apa, Sai? Toh aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu," Ino tak mengerti.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau kenapa, sih? Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat aneh kali ini," Ino menangkup wajah Sai dengan kedua tangannya. Dari dulu gadis barbie ini tahu kalau kekasihnya ini memang agak aneh. Sekarang jadi _double_ anehnya.

Sai memanyunkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar lelaki pucat itu mengikuti kebiasaan kekasihnya kalau sedang _bad mood_. Pegangan tangannya melemah pada bahu Ino.

"Entahlah Ino… Aku hanya… kesal mendengarmu bersama lelaki lain," akhirnya Sai mengaku, membuat Ino menahan napas. "Apa?" Ino mencicit, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

Sai kembali meremas bahu Ino. Wajahnya maju sedikit. "Aku kesal membayangkanmu bersama lelaki lain," ketusnya. Mata Sai menyipit tak suka. Jarang-jarang lelaki itu berekspresi begitu. Ino spontan terkikik.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa begitu, Nona Cantik?" Sai merenggut. Ino menahan tawanya. "Kau lucu sekali, Sai. Bilang saja kau cemburu," Ino menatap hangat pada mata kelam Sai. Tangannya masih di kedua sisi wajah lelaki polos itu.

Alis Sai terangkat. "Aku? Cemburu? Pada siapa?"

Pletak!

"Tentu saja padaku, Bodoh! Masa' pada Hinata?!" Ino memukul kepala Sai dengan sadis. _Kenapa sih aku bisa-bisanya berpacaran dengan anak ini?! Dia benar-benar… idiot._

Sai meringis. "Huff... Iya... Maaf…," tangan Sai terlepas dari tubuh Ino. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul dengan teganya oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Jangan lupa, Ino adalah sahabat baik Sakura, si tenaga monster.

"..."

"..."

Diam sejenak. Ino kembali melirik jam dinding. Shikamaru sebentar lagi pasti datang.

"Sai, kalau kau sudah tak ada perlu, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Aku ada urusan malam ini," Ino memecah keheningan. Sai langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Aaa… dengan Shikamaru ya?" Sai terdengar sinis.

Ino menatapnya heran. "Aku ada janji makan malam bersama tim 10, yang itu artinya akan ada Chouji juga. Apa maksudmu menatapku sinis begitu? Sadarkah kau siapa yang kau cemburui?" Ino tak terima perlakuan sinis Sai pada sahabatnya, yang jauh telah lama ia kenal daripada Si Pucat Polos ini.

Grep.

Sai menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu cepat. Ino nyaris jatuh kalau saja Sai tak memegang pinggang rampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?" desis sang barbie Konoha itu. Sai mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak mau," kata Sai. "Tak mau apa?" desis Ino lagi. "Hmm… aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan Si Rambut Nanas itu."

Ino menggeliat berusaha lepas dari pelukan kekasihnya. Gadis itu tak menyadari baru kali ini mereka berpelukan, ah ralat, baru kali ini Sai memeluknya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tingkah aneh kekasih abnormalnya sekarang.

"Andai saja kau ingat Sai, aku tergabung dalam formasi Ino-Shika-Cho yang terkenal di seluruh dunia _shinobi_. Jadi mana mungkin kau menyuruhku menjauh dari Shikamaru, sahabatku dari kecil," Ino menekankan suaranya pada tiga kata terakhir.

Ino mendongak, memandang Sai tajam. Pelukan Sai masih mengungkung Ino. Sai balas memandang Ino.

Biru langit bertemu hitam malam. Mana yang lebih hanyut terlebih dahulu?

 _Cinta pertama tak akan pernah hilang._

Entah kenapa, _quote_ dari novel yang dibacanya minggu lalu, terlintas dalam kepala Sai.

Ino Yamanaka adalah cinta pertama si jenius Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. Apa itu artinya Shikamaru masih mencintai Ino, walau si rambut nanas itu juga telah menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, si kakak Kazekage yang sialnya juga menyukai Ino?

Aaarrrggghhhhh…. Kenapa banyak yang menyukai kekasihnya?!

"Kau benar Ino, aku cemburu padamu," Sai kembali menarik kepala Ino agar bersandar di dada bidang lelaki pucat itu. Mau tak mau kepala Ino terbenam di pelukan Sai. Lelaki itu mendorong kepalanya dengan tenaga lelakinya. Ino mendengus sebal.

Sadar akan waktu, Ino berusaha bicara di tengah kungkungan Sai begini. "Kau konyol cemburu pada Shikamaru. Demi Tuhan, ia mencintai Temari." Tapi Sai masih terus memeluknya erat.

"Aku bisa dicap sombong karena tak mau menghadiri _dinner_ malam ini, Sai. Kami selalu seperti ini. Kenapa kau jadi merepotkan begini sih?!" Ino mulai habis kesabaran. Ia menggeliat lagi.

Sai tak mau. Ia tetap merasa kesal, ternyata si rambut nanas itu pernah menyimpan rasa untuk Ino. Menyebalkan!

"Saaiii," Ino menggeram dalam pelukannya. Terpaksa Sai melonggarkan pelukannya. Kalau tidak… dadanya pasti akan ditinju si barbie galak tapi cantik ini.

"Ino, sebenarnya aku ke sini malam ini ingin menghabiskan waktu saja bersamamu. Bisakah kita melakukannya?" kata Sai, mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

Ino mendongak lagi. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai melirik ke kanan kiri, agak gugup. "Hmm... Yah.,. Ki-kita… k-ke-ken… can," ia bersuara dengan payah. "Bagaimana?" setelah mengajak kencan, matanya kembali memandang Ino.

Ino mendengus. "Aku tak mau. Tidak dengan mengorbankan teman-temanku." Lagi-lagi, Ino tak sadar ini pertama kalinya Sai mengajaknya kencan duluan. Sai terlalu merepotkan hari ini.

Tok tok tokk

Kedua pasang mata dalam rumah itu melebar. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget.

"Ino, aku datang menjemputmu," seru Shikamaru dari balik pintu.

Ino makin menggeliat melepaskan diri. "Aarrgghh, aku belum selesai mem- _blow_ rambutku, belum lagi ganti baju... Ini semua salahmu, pucat!"

Sai tetap tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Yah, coba saja kalau kau bisa lepas dariku, kau boleh pergi bersamanya," seringai Sai.

"Kau menantangku, Seniman Pucat? Berani-beraninya kau berbuat begini pada kekasihmu sendiri!" Ino menatap Sai tak percaya.

Sai tak bergeming. Sementara waktu berjalan terus. Shikamaru mengetok lagi yang kedua kalinya.

"Ino, heii, apa kau di dalam? Dengan siapa kau di situ?" suara Shikamaru jadi agak khawatir.

Ino mendesis sebal memandangi mata gelap Sai. Anak ini….

"Aku ba—"

 _Chuupps._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Ino membelalak. Sai menciumnya! Di bibir!

"S-Saii…," wajah Ino memerah. Tak ada lagi kekesalan di wajah cantiknya. Jelas saja. Tadi itu kan ciuman pertamanya!

Sai juga memerah, bahkan lebih parah. Seolah-olah kulitnya tak lagi pucat. Tangannya bahkan bergetar setelah mengecup singkat bibir Ino. _Jadi itu rasanya… c-ci… uman…._ pikirnya. Sama seperti Ino, tadi itu ciuman pertamanya juga.

"Inooo, apa kau di dalam? Kau lama sekali, bahkan menjawabku saja tidak," Shikamaru kali ini yang memecah hening antara sepasang kekasih yang berada dalam rumah.

"Aku ingin bersamamu Ino, kumohon… Malam ini saja…," pinta Sai memelas. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh kekasihnya, apalagi setelah ciuman pertama mereka barusan, akhirnya Ino luluh.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Ino yang dari tadi ditunggu Shikamaru. "Kau dari mana saja sih?" tanya Shikamaru agak kesal. Ino tak pernah membuatnya menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hmm maafkan aku, Shikamaru...," ucap Ino pelan. Alis Shikamaru naik sebelah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Tapi sudahlah. "Yaa kumaafkan... Apa kau ada jus buah? Aku minta sedikit, aku haus sekali," Shikamaru beranjak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

Tapi Ino tak beranjak. Ia tak membukakan pintu pada Shikamaru. Tumben sekali. Ada apa ini?

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru was-was.

Tiba-tiba Sai muncul di belakang Ino. Mukanya datar memandangi Shikamaru.

"Maaf Shikamaru-san. Tapi aku ingin berkencan dengan Ino malam ini," tukas pemuda pucat itu. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Ada yang aneh di sini.

"Betulkah itu, Ino?" Shikamaru memastikannya. Ino mengangguk pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam kita? Chouji mungkin sudah sampai di sana," mata Shikamaru melirik Sai. Pasti ada alasan kekasih baru Ino itu sengaja datang berkencan di saat yang sama dengan jadwal tim 10 berkumpul.

"Ah… itu…," Ino gelagapan. Lengan Sai terjulur memeluk leher Ino dari belakang. "Tak apa kan ditunda sekali ini? Aku ada urusan penting dengan Ino-chan." Sai mulai jengkel pada calon penasihat Hokage itu. Apa sebegitu inginnya ia makan malam bersama Ino, kekasihnya?!

Shikamaru diam. _Merepotkan,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Dari dulu sebenarnya ia agak kurang suka dengan pengganti Sasuke di tim 7 itu. Apalagi saat Ino menerima uluran tangannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. _Really, Ino?_ kata Shikamaru saat Ino memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu bersedia menjadi kekasih Sai. Ino menyengir senang saat itu. _Tentu saja, Shika,_ ucap Ino dulu.

Dan kini Si Pucat Polos menyebalkan itu menghalangi Ino untuk berkumpul dengannya dan Chouji, yang notabene sahabat Si Barbie dari kecil.

Shikamaru memandang mereka berdua. Wajah Ino agak memerah. Mungkinkah…

"Baiklah," ucap Shikamaru. Ia malas mengurusi mereka. "Aku pergi dulu," Shikamaru membalik tubuhnya. "Oh iya," sebelum pergi, Shikamaru menengok ke belakang. Ia tersenyum mengejek, melirik Sai sebentar, lalu pada Ino. "Hati-hati, Ino." Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki jenius calon penasihat Hokage pun pergi.

Amarah Sai tersulut. "Dia bilang hati-hati. Apa maksudnya itu Ino? Seperti aku akan menyakitimu saja," geram Sai. Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Dia hanya mencemaskanku, kau jangan berlebihan, Sai-kun."

Ino menutup pintu. Aaaa, ia teringat lagi akan ciuman pertama mereka tadi. Jantungnya kembali berdebar.

"Ayo duduk, Sai-kun." Ino mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dulu di kursi ruang tamu. Sai ikut duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Ino maupun Sai sama-sama terdiam. Ino melirik langit-langit sementara Sai melirik kanan-kiri.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Sai kemudian menghilang nafas. "Kenapa?" tanya Ino. "Aku senang," ucapnya. Ino mengernyit, menunggu kelanjutan omongan kekasihnya itu. "Kau bersedia membatalkan acara berkumpul bersama tim kebanggaanmu itu demi bersamaku," Sai tersenyum hangat. Ia tak lagi memasang senyum palsu bersama Ino.

Ino memerah. Ia cepat-cepat membuang muka melihat senyum manis Sai yang membuat lelaki itu menjadi sangat tampan, melebihi Sasuke! Oke, itu menurutnya. Tapi tetap saja, Sai memang sangat tampan kan?

Ucapan polos pemuda itu juga seolah menyindirnya. Ia lebih memilih bersama kekasih barunya daripada berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kan Sai sendiri yang memaksanya, jadi cepat-cepat ia hilangkan rasa bersalahnya pada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Heii, bukankah Shikamaru juga pernah sekali dua kali tak ikut berkumpul karena menemani Temari? Jadi yah… pasti mereka mengerti…

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi.

Ino mulai bosan. Ia pikir Sai akan… yah… katakanlah… berbuat sesuatu yang romantis padanya. Tapi nyatanya sudah lima menit pria itu malah memperhatikan vas bunga di pojok ruangan. _Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran kekasihku itu?_ pikir Ino gemas.

"Sai-kun," panggil Ino. Sai menoleh. "Hn?"

"Apa tadi tujuan utamamu datang ke sini?"

"Hm hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Menghabiskan waktu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku menyesal, harusnya aku membawa peralatan lukisku. Aku ingin melukis bunga itu bersama vasnya," Sai menunjuk vas bunga yang dari tadi ia perhatikan.

 _Kekasih macam apa itu?!_

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Sai" geram Ino. Sai heran. "Aku menyebalkan kenapa, Ino-chan?" Mata Sai _innocent_ sekali. Ino bangkit berdiri. "Pulang sana!" Ino benar-benar gusar akan tingkah pria yang entah kenapa bisa jadi kekasihnya.

Kan kau sendiri yang menerimanya, Ino.

 _Apa sih yang kupikirkan waktu itu?_

"Tapi kan Ino-chan…"

"Pulang!"

Sai bisa melihat aura kemarahan dari seorang Ino Yamanaka. Gadis ini kan sebelas dua belas temperamennya dengan si Monster Jelek berambut pink.

"Tahu begini, harusnya aku tetap pada pendirianku untuk makan malam bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ugh, sekarang aku jadi lapar gara-gara kau, Sai!" Ino marah-marah.

Oh, akhirnya Sai paham. Ino _bad mood_ karena dirinya sedang lapar.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Setelah itu Sai melesat pergi ke dapur. Ino mengerjap dua kali. _Haaa… jadi laki-laki itu mengira aku sedang lapar? Bodoh sekali dia.._

Ino masih terdiam, lalu kembali duduk. _Tapi yah aku kan memang lapar. Ya sudahlah, siapa tau masakannya enak. Dia kan mantan Anbu._

Ino menunggu dengan menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa. Apakah ini bisa disebut kencan? Entahlah…

Sai muncul tak lama kemudian. Ia memanggil Ino segera ke ruang makan. Ino pun mengikutinya.

 _Yaa ampun,_ desis Ino dalam hati. Ia menatap hidangan makan malam yang tersaji di depannya tak percaya. _Si Pucat ini cuma memasakkanku ramen instan dua porsi?!_

"Kau lapar kan? Jadi aku membuatkanmu ramen instan supaya kau tak lama menunggu", Sai mengucapkan itu sembari tersenyum. Di depan pemuda itu juga ada semangkok ramen instan dua bungkus.

Ino menutup matanya. Hancur sudah bayangannya akan kencan romantis malam ini bersama pria pucat polos yang tersenyum senang seolah ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar untuk Ino. Sai memang tampan, tapi otaknya… entahlah, Ino tak tega bicara buruk tentang itu. Biar bagaimana juga.. Sai kan kekasihnya…

"Mari makan, Ino-chan," Sai duduk, bersiap menyantap masakannya. Ino pun ikut duduk dengan muka datar. Sekali-kali makan begini tak apa kan? Toh ini bukan racun. _Aku juga sudah lapar sekali gara-gara menghadapi anak ini._

Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

 **xXx**

Setelah makan malam, sepasang kekasih itu duduk di atap rumah Ino. Jutaan bintang terhampar di langit gelap malam. Dingin menusuk kulit. Ino mengeratkan jaketnya, Sai menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Musim dingin hampir tiba," lirih Ino. Sai mengangguk. Lalu pemuda itu menoleh pada sang kekasih. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju misimu itu," katanya.

Ino melirik Sai. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai diam sejenak. "Yah seperti yang kau bilang tadi, musim dingin hampir tiba".

"Lalu?"

Sai melirik bagian perut Ino. "Kau bisa masuk angin Ino-chan, dengan pakaian misimu yang seksi itu," Sai mengatakannya dengan wajah bersemu malu.

Ino membuang napas. "Bilang saja begitu pada dirimu sendiri, Tuan Pusar," Ino memutar bola matanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, suasana kembali diam. Baik Ino maupun Sai tak ada yang bersuara.

Ah… Mereka berdua baru kali ini sama-sama berpacaran. Sai, meskipun tampan melebihi Sasuke (menurut Ino), ia buta sama sekali tentang perasaan. Jangan tanya padanya tentang cinta, kalau tidak, ia akan buru-buru ke perpustakaan mencari Kamus Besar Bahasa Konoha.

Sedangkan Ino Yamanaka, meskipun dijuluki _kunoichi_ tercantik di Konohagakure, ratusan pasang mata iri akan keindahannya, dan antrian lelaki yg bersedia menjadi kekasihnya, ia tak lebih payah dalam hal percintaan dibanding Sakura Haruno.

Saat Sakura akhirnya berakhir dengan Sasuke, Ino menelan kenyataan pahit itu sendirian. Berhari-hari Shikamaru dan Chouji menghiburnya di kamar gadis barbie itu. Ino menolak keluar rumah karena ia tak sanggup bila bertemu dengan Sakura, sahabat kesayangannya yang berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping saat itu.

Sampai satu ketika, Sai datang ke tokonya. Lalu… Ino tak ingat. Sebulan kemudian tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah jadi pasangan kekasih.

Ah... Bukannya tak ingat. Ino hanya malu mengingatnya….

"Ino-chan," panggil Sai.

Ino menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dada Ino membuncah. Mukanya pasti merah!

Sai sedang tersenyum padanya dengan sangat manis. Sinar matanya hangat dan tulus. _Sudahkah kubilang kalau ia lebih tampan dari Sasuke?_

Sai curang. Ia selalu saja begitu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yang itu artinya… _ia mencintaiku?_

"Ya ya yaa aku tahu itu, Bodoh. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kita berpacaran?" Ino menutupi rasa senangnya dengan pura-pura cemberut. Sai tertawa pelan.

Lelaki polos itu menggeser duduknya mendekati sang kekasih. Kemudian lengannya meraih tubuh Yamanaka ke pelukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu," bisik Sai. Dipeluk seperti itu, Ino bisa apa? Gadis itu cuma tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun," Ino menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sai.

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir kemari :)  
**

 **By,**

 **Vina Nia**


End file.
